No me quites la Esperanza
by Catherine McKinnon
Summary: Seis años de separación inútil y un odio no resuelto, separan al famoso Trío de Hogwarts. Ahora que han vuelto a reunirse... ¿Serán capaces de afrontar sus propios sentimientos? A los veintidós años ya no se es un niño...
1. ¡Vete ya!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers, y a quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD 

_**"No me quites la Esperanza..."**_

_... Pues podría ser lo único que tengo._

_I. ¡Vete ya!_

En el departamento de Hermione Granger las cosas estaban tornándose tensas. Variados objetos se encontraban en el suelo, guardados en numerosas cajas de todos los tamaños. El revoltijo del lugar era claro para quien lo viese, y conociendo a la chica propietaria del piso, se trataba de algo que debiera tener sus buenas justificaciones; era notoria su reticencia al desorden. 

Inconscientemente, su corazón le pedía a gritos que impidiera lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Pero de su boca, las palabras que nacían, eran diferentes. 

- ¡Pues vete! 

- ¡Ya te he oído! ¡No tienes que "decirrlo" "otrra" vez! 

- ¡Es para que te quede claro! 

- ¡Nunca me escuchas! ¡Eludes todo lo que te dicen! 

- ¡Basta! ¡Cállate ya! 

Se sentía inútil, completamente aislada. Los acontecimientos le habían mostrado quizás más de lo que estaba dispuesta a soportar, y por ello mismo, sentía que caía en un abismo sin fondo... 

Sin salida. 

Hermione contempló como el joven búlgaro cogía los variados objetos que le pertenecían, presa de una impotencia asfixiante. Nada podía hacer. No había resultado y ya, aunque tal vez... 

Él tuviera algo de razón. 

- ¡No tengo "porrqu" "callarrme" ¡¿Me oíste esta ocasión?! ¡Me tienes "harrto"! ¡Solo ves o escuchas lo que te conviene! 

- ¡Tú no tienes moral para decirme algo así, estúpido! ¡Ninguna moral! ¡Tú... ¡Demonios! ¡Tú fuiste quien acabó con todo! ¿¡Acaso fui yo la que estaba revolcándose con esa mujer en _mi_ cama?! 

Él rostro de él adquirió cierto tinte escarlata. La miro con verdadera furia. 

- ¿Y sabes algo?! ¡Lo "volverría" a "hacerr" de nuevo sin "dudarr" un segundo! ¡Ella... Ella me ha dado cosas que tú jamás "podrrías" "darrme"! - la sujetó bruscamente de los hombros, forcejeando sin controlar su fuerza - ¡Ella me ha "brrindado" "amorr" "porrque" me "quierre" de "verrdad"! ¡ No como tú, que al igual que las "cualquierra" sólo buscas!... 

Una bofetada de la chica silenció de golpe la perorata del extranjero. Los ojos desenfocados del mismo se clavaron en los ámbares de ella: 

- Eres... un idiota. Tratas de encontrar justificaciones a tu fallo, a _tu_ error... ¡No... no tienes derecho!... 

Volvió a abofetearlo, sin conseguir la esperada resistencia. Quería odiarlo... buscar otro motivo... cada vez con menos ganas... 

Sentía los ojos ardientes... 

No quería llorar. 

No... no lo haría... 

Finalmente, le empujo con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Deseaba matarlo... matarse... no... no sabía que. 

Retrocedió un par de pasos. 

Pudo oír como dejaba caer el par de llaves sobre la mesita del teléfono. Y luego de coger la última caja, cerraba de un portazo. 

Arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el florero de centro, contra la puerta cerrada. Y el sonido del cristal resquebrajándose le ayudó a liberar su propio tormento interior. 

Se dejó caer de rodillas, sin evitar los trozos fragmentados del jarrón. Advirtiendo las lágrimas amargas rodar por sus mejillas... 

Golpeó el suelo con las manos empuñadas. Necesitaba verse mal... observarse derrotada una vez en la vida... A la triunfante "señorita perfección", _Miss_ Hermione Granger. 

- No, Hermione - replicó para sí, golpeándose duramente una mejilla con el dorso de la mano sangrante - No tienes que dejarte vencer así... no. Tienes... tienes a otras personas que sí te valoran por lo que eres... 

Se puso de pie con lentitud, quitándose los pequeños cristales enterrados en su piel. 

Caminó hacia la mesita del teléfono casi sin voluntad. Apartando de un manotazo imprudente las llaves del departamento, cogió el auricular inalámbrico. Marcó el memorizado número telefónico, y se acercó el aparato a los labios: 

- Por favor... tengo que hablar contigo - susurró con acento desesperado a su interlocutor, que le escuchaba silencioso - En media hora, bar de las Tres Escobas. Avisa a Ron. Yo... les veo allí... 

- Como quieras - contestó la agradable voz masculina, con cierto toque dulce - Sabes bien... que por ti haría lo que fuera.

* * *

¡Holas de nuevo! Bien... ya sé que tengo pendientes un millón de fics, en especial refiriéndonos al incipiente y abandonado _"¿Porque tuviste que engañarme?..."_, pero he empezado ya el capítulo tres, y uno de estos días me voy a armar de ganas y voy a publicarlo... ¿De acuerdo? Soy una ociosa, lo sé, pero he de advertir que únicamente en esto xD. 

Pues... ¿Comentarios? Esto es un fic que tenía ya desde hace tiempo, pero como no me había decidido por un título decente, preferí dejarlo de lado hasta que encontrara uno que le viniese bien. También deseaba contar con al menos un par de chap listos... y por supuesto, tener bien planeada la historia. Sé que el capítulo es miserablemente corto, pero no pienso complicarme la existencia forzando creación; me pareció bien así de pequeño y ya. Influciencias de parte de las cosas chicas... xD 

Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, y que por lo mismo, se tomen el tiempo de dejar un review... un mensaje... o lo que prefieran. Dense una vueltecita por mis fics, que están bastante descuidados; me muero de ganas de avanzar con el _"Hogwarts; La Antigua Generación"_, pero como no ha "dejado su huella" de ninguna forma, pienso retrasarme un poco más. Tengo que modificarlo, también, y eso hace evidente la demora... 

Ojalá que no la embarre el título... hablando en serio, me preocupaba bastante. Gracias a todos quienes se tomen la molestia de leer esta "pequeñez" y dejen su mensaje (Cat se arrodilla) ya que tengo listo el siguiente chap, y es algo de lo que generalmente no presumo. ¡Por favor! 

_Catherine McKinnon._


	2. ¡Sorpresa!

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers, y a quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD 

**Nota Importante:** Para eliminar cualquier duda... los símbolos quieren decir que el personaje está hablando en parsel. 

_**"No me quites la Esperanza..."**_

_... Pues podría ser lo único que tengo._

_II. ¡Sorpresa!_

Paseó la mirada jade a través del elegante despacho, sintiéndose inexplicablemente feliz. Complaciéndose ante su propia soledad. 

Se sentía bien. 

Casi tanto como durante esos añorados tiempos de estudiante. 

Suspiró. ¿Quién diría que, luego de siete años peleando contra las malas notas?… No… Fueron seis; el último año estuvo obligado a obtener uno de los dos mejores lugares en la selección del momento. Era lo mínimo que debía conseguir para ingresar a la prestigiosa enseñanza en el Ministerio, donde no faltarían quienes intentarían ponerle trabas. 

Ser auror no era algo tan fácil… 

No podía negar, eso sí, que por unos momentos, la tentadora idea de abandonar los estudios y dar el todo por el todo en el quidditch, no le pareció tan mala. Pero en el poco tiempo de su estadía como buscador en el equipo de _Montrose Magpies_ (Urracas de Montrose, el mejor equipo de la liga inglesa) las cosas no resultaron tal como esperaba. 

Todo… era con el objetivo de hacer publicidad al mencionado equipo con su supuesta fama, y su talento naciente. Vivías para jugar. No tenías tiempo para hacer ninguna otra cosa… 

¡Fuera todo! ¡Basta! ¡Un rotundo _acabose_! 

Entonces, contando ya con dieciséis años, se había metido de auror. Y francamente, no se arrepentía. 

Estaba feliz. 

Sí, es cierto, muy feliz… 

Pero le carcomía una punzante soledad. 

¿Y eso que? Sus amigos tenían sus propias vidas; no era culpa de ellos que no tuviese familiares… 

Vivos, por supuesto. 

Volvió a fijar la vista en el libro que estaba leyendo (_"Estudios en los Desarrollos Recientes de la Hechicería Moderna"_) sintiéndose algo complicado consigo mismo. Abocarse sólo en el trabajo de auror no era fácil, porque se trataba de un empleo demasiado voluble; en ocasiones te confería tanto tiempo libre que no sabías que hacer con él, mientras que en otras, debían laborarse a sol y a sombra. 

Era agotador. 

Finalmente, cerró el texto de golpe, sintiéndose muy distraído como para continuar. Luego de ponerse perezosamente de pie, estiró sus músculos adormecidos y dejó el volumen sobre el escritorio. 

Advirtió un ligero peso sobre el hombro. 

- Aspid… ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó silbando sin fuerzas. El sueño atontaba un poco sus reflejos 

- Sólo… reflexionaba - contestó en forma vaga la reptil 

Magníficos ojos esmeralda le fijaron una mirada inquisitiva. 

Ella era toda la compañía que necesitaba… por el momento. 

- Espero no estés tramando algún plan para liquidarme mientras duermo - bromeó, una débil sonrisa adornando sus labios 

- ¡Oye! … no es tan mala idea, cariño… - replicó ella, juguetona como siempre - Tal vez pueda servirte como práctica de supervivencia mientras ambos nos aburrimos en casa… 

- No seas mala, Aspid - murmuró él, acariciando delicadamente la piel de la serpiente 

Lustrosas escamas verdes y plateadas 

- Tú no harías eso. Lo sabes bien. Si no… ¿Quién te alimentaría luego de que me envenenaras? 

- A ver… - fingió meditar la reptil - depende de lo que me prepares para comer hoy… ¡O en caso de excusas, puedo comerme tus restos! 

- No te gustaría - bostezó Harry, quitándose los lestes y refregándose los ojos. Acomodando las gafas de inmediato, agregó - Es difícil que tenga algo que te guste entre mis componentes. Nos hacían correr demasiado en los entrenamientos… 

- De eso ya han transcurrido tres años, Harry querido - contestó ella, con un silbeteo adormilado - Mucho tiempo. Quizá has engordado un tantito todos esos meses 

- Pues te aseguro que no - susurró el joven, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del cómodo sillón de cuero - Siempre estamos con los… 

La frase quedó allí. Repentinamente, uno de los pocos aparatos muggles presentes en la casa, se hizo notar con un sonoro timbre. 

- ¡Ese invento humano tuyo ya está sonando otra vez! - reclamó la serpiente, en un siseo furioso - ¡Jamás te dejan en paz esos condenados seres de dos patas! 

- Linda... yo también tengo dos pares de piernas - corrigió Harry, poniéndose apresuradamente de pie - Tal vez sea alguien del trabajo, - replicó a la reptil, que se limitó a apartar la vista con desagrado - Y sabes que no puedo... 

Cogió el auricular sin terminar la oración. Lo que escuchó le dejó frío: 

- Por favor… tengo que hablar contigo - susurró una voz desesperada desde el otro lado de la línea - En media hora, bar de las Tres Escobas. Avisa a Ron. Yo… les veo allí… 

No fue necesario preguntar la identidad a la desconocida. 

- Como quieras - respondió cálidamente, recordando de súbito, que debía olvidarse de los siseos y hablar en un desconcertado inglés. 

Sintiéndose preocupado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, aprovechó de recordarle: 

- Sabes bien… que por ti haría lo que fuera.

* * *

Bien, aquí voy con el segundo chap. Espero, sea de su agrado. Por favor, dejen sus reviews... es uno de los fics que más me gusta por tener que lanzarme a la adultez de los personajes. Y vaya que adultez... xDDD 

Y las respuestas a aquellos seres complacientes y bondadosos que me dejaron un review: 

**hermile1:** Pues parece que no andabas tan perdida, amiga. . Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que sigas el fic a medida que avanza. 

**Javier(a):** Chica, no me dejaste tu nombre en el e-mail que me enviaste. En el usuario decía "Javier", pero lo pongo para que te quede claro que quiero hacerte memoria. xD. Gracias por el tiempo que te tomaste en hacerme saber que considerabas bueno el fic. Ojalá continues leyendo lo que sigue. 

_Catherine McKinnon._


	3. Un Gusto el Oírte I

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a la Warner Brothers, y a quien ella desee transmitir sus derechos. Yo sólo juego con mi imaginación poco convincente... XD 

**Advertencia:** Ciertas partes del fic presentan relatos alusorios a breves _Lemonade_ (Fic en donde existe alusión a sexo gráfico en forma breve o poco relevante) y _Lemon_ (Fic serio que puede incluir sexo explícito). Si no es de tu gusto, por favor **NO SIGAS LEYENDO**. Gracias. 

_**"No me quites la Esperanza..."**_

_... Pues podría ser lo único que tengo._

_III. Un Gusto el Oírte_

_(Parte 1)_

Abrió los ojos a desgana. Sintiendo el roce de otra piel contra la suya… además de la agradable tibieza. 

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Giró sobre su costado para fijar la mirada zafiro en un par gris. 

- Sherine… ¿Sigues ahí? Pensé que cuando despertara, te habrías marchado a esa bendita academia... 

- ¿Acaso "queguias" que te "dejaga" sólo, "Gonnie"? - la escuchó susurrar en tono divertido. 

La muchacha se inclinó suavemente hacia él, para depositar un beso profundo en sus labios. El apuesto pelirrojo extendió una mano, que se perdió entre los largos y rubios cabellos. 

Cuanto le quería. 

Oh, sí… 

Volvió a cogerla de la esbelta cintura desnuda, acercando su cuerpo al suyo, pero fue cuando ella le detuvo con un ligero tirón: 

- Debo "magchagme" ya, "Gonald", no puedo "getgasag" más todo lo que tengo que "haceg" esta "tagde". "Espego" no te moleste... 

- Quédate un poco más… - pidió el muchacho, una vaga sonrisa insinuante dibujada en su rostro - Sólo un segundo… 

Ella le contempló con evidente cansancio. 

- No, no puedo, "Gon", "ahoga" no. En "seguio", tengo que... 

Él la acalló con un profuso beso. Acarició el vientre níveo de la muchacha, la que se estremeció. 

- "Gonald"... ¡Ya, pues! ¡Basta! ¿Puedes "entendeg"? 

Ron se quedó frío, mientras la chica se sentaba de malhumor sobre la cama. 

- ¡Bien, perdona! - replicó, con cierta dureza en el tono - ¡Me imagino que tendrás demasiadas cosas que hacer, y son todas más importantes que yo! 

Ella no contestó. 

El complejo de culpabilidad no funcionaba... 

Después de acomodar todas las prendas en el lugar correspondiente, se puso de pie, y salió a paso rápido de la habitación. 

El joven permaneció en silencio un instante, escuchando las pisadas de la chica haciendo eco en sus oídos. Repentinamente, oyó un portazo. 

Frío. 

Se reincorporó de súbito. 

- ¿Sherine? 

No hubo respuesta. 

Tomando bruscamente la bata, se puso de pie, atravesó la habitación en dirección al pequeño hall, y fijó la mirada en los ventanales. La rubia cabellera de la chica, ya se tornaba indistinguible a través del cristal. 

Suspiró. 

No quería que se terminara... 

No todavía... 

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, se encaminó resuelto a la ducha. Luego de aplicar los conocidos efectos mágicos con la varita, y apartar ropa, zapatos, además de toda clase de enseres domésticos, se despojó de la bata para ubicarse bajo el cálido chorro. Permitiendo perezosamente al líquido recorrerle la piel, tarareando en voz baja. 

Como extrañaría a Sherine esa noche. Sus dulces gemidos. Sus manos suaves. La calidez de ese cuerpo junto al suyo... 

El miedo a la soledad le quemaba. 

Sin dejar de añorar esos lejanos tiempos, en que no necesitaba de nadie. Bastaban sus amigos. 

Sus queridos amigos... 

El famoso Harry Potter. La inteligente Hermione Granger... 

... Y el pobretón Ron Weasley. 

Se mordió el labio con fuerza, notando como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas incontrolables. 

Demonios... 

Aún no conseguía olvidar todo eso. Le acompañaban tantas dudas... 

Se dio prisa en salir debajo de la regadera, cogiendo una mullida toalla blanca preparada para la ocasión. Luego de secar el brillante cabello rojo, observó su propio reflejo en el espejo empañado. 

Esa misma tarde iría al instituto de Sherine y le obsequiaría un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Sus favoritas. Eso no podía fallar. A las mujeres les encantaban las flores, en especial tratándose de una reconciliación publica. Esa era una treta de las más usadas por Arthur Weasley, y por muy misterioso y repetido que parezca, siempre daba asombrosos resultados. 

Y considerando que involucraban a su madre... 

Sí, eso es lo que haría. Compraría el ramo en alguna tiendilla mágica; conseguiría así que mantuvieran la lozanía habitual por mucho más tiempo. Además de algunos otros beneficios estéticos; sin bichos, sin hojas ni pétalos carcomidos, nada. Rocío perlado y perfume casi asfixiante... 

Eso era lo que le gustaba a las chicas. En evidencia. 

Repentinamente sonó el "felétono" móvil tirado en algún lugar de la casa. Estos aparatos _muggles_... Desde que su padre había aprendido a maniobrarlo con mayor seguridad, no había podido despegárselo del bolsillo, y su insistencia en que toda la familia contase con uno igual, no se anotaría como poca. Molly Weasley no se mostraba muy contenta cuando su marido realizaba llamadas al extranjero únicamente con el afán de hacer supuestas "encuestas" a _muggles_ que algo tenían que ver con su trabajo. Cosa que Ron, siendo franco consigo mismo, dudaba. 

Dejó sonar el aparato una vez más. 

Una súbita idea le cruzó la mente por fugaces segundos; ¿Que tal si se traba de Sherine preparada para darle una disculpa convincente por haberse marchado sin razón? Ella también contaba con el aparatillo; no en vano en cuanto lo vio tirado por ahí (ya no recordaba donde) había pedido el "número feletónico" (o como fuera) para comunicarse y programar alguna cita; evidentemente se trataba de una _muggle_. 

Una _muggle_ muy bien parecida... 

Pero si fuera así... 

Con la toalla atada a la cintura, Ronald Weasley partió en busca del famoso "felétono" móvil. Rebuscando entre la ropa sucia, algunos objetos en cajas (acababa de mudarse a esta cómoda zona de Londres), adornos exóticos (Sherine amaba los viajes extraños, y sí ella invitaba...) y cosas por el estilo, trato de dejarse guiar por el timbre del ruidoso aparatejo. 

- ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? - se recriminó, furioso consigo mismo - ¡Es cosa de!... 

Tomó la varita (sobre el sillón, cubierta por algunas túnicas; pudo hallarla pues la punta sobresalía hacia afuera) y murmuró un rápido _"Accio felétono"_. Debió probar tres veces más, hasta acertar con el verdadero nombre de la máquina, y finalmente lo tuvo entre las manos. Se dio prisa en contestar, pero sin olvidar un tono indiferente; en cualquier caso, no querría que ella se sintiese tan "urgentemente" necesitada. 

- ¿Diga? 

No hubo respuesta a su practicada frialdad. 

- ¿Quién es? 

Irritado, el pelirrojo sacudió un poco el artefacto mudo. Volvió a acercárselo al oído. 

- Y bien... ¿Quien habla? Sí es uno de esos bromistas, le juro que... 

Un acento particular, pero innegablemente agradable, dejó escapar un par de palabras a la línea. Tres palabras, que le arrancaron cualquier respuesta convincente. 

- Ron, soy yo. 

Él calló. Olvidándose de respirar un largo segundo. 

Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte. 

- Espero me recuerdes... soy Harry. Harry Potter.

* * *

¡Y llegamos a los encuentros difíciles! A ver si con esto consigo que se interesen más en la trama, je, je... xDDDD Sinceramente.... ¿Como creen que sea su relación luego de seis años de no hablarse nada de nada? o.O 

Detalle Importante: Gracias por responder a mis súplicas, queridos seres bondadosos que se apiadan de los escritores, realmente se las merecen U. Aquí tienen sus respuestas: 

**Synn:** También fue de mi gusto el segundo capítulo, puesto que me resultó divertido narrar un (Cat hace comillas con los dedos) "probable" futuro de Harry Potter. (Si Jo no lo mata en el séptimo libro, claro está U) Creo que ya puedes apreciar que no te equivocaste en tus suposiciones; este capítulo nos habló de un crecido Ronald Weasley. ¿Qué te pareció? ¡Me alegra que sigas leyendo! Esperaré tus próximos reviews... 

**Lady-Morgaine:** Como he dicho, probablemente la pareja definitiva del fic ya esté dada... o tal vez no xD. Me encanta dejar a mis lectores con la duda. Pero sigue leyendo, porque puede ser que veas atisbos de esa relación... ¡O tal vez no! xD Gracias por tu review y ojalá sigas leyendo. 

**Norma:** Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que sigas leyendo. . 

**Romula Lupin:** Nuevamente repito un "Gracias". Me estaba sintiendo algo apenada porque nadie me pescaba el nuevo fic (El único que parece intrigar es _"¿Por qué tuviste que engañarme?..."_ pero esa es otra historia U) y me han subido el ánimo de una forma impresionante. ¡Espero tus reviews pronto! 

Última cosa: ¡Envíen sus reviews, por favor! Sólo son unas pocas palabras, toman apenas un par de minutos y lo mejor; ¡Son completamente gratis! Pero sus resultados se aprecian claramente; reaniman a la mano del escritor un mundo... 

_Catherine McKinnon._


End file.
